1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container closures. More particularly this invention relates to a replaceable closure or cap for use on an imprecisely formed container finish, for example, a threaded cap for use on the threaded neck finish of an extrusion-blow molded bottle container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically containers for fluid household products are made with imprecisely formed neck finishes so that keeping the cap sealed to the container during transportation from the manufacturer/bottler to the consumer's shelf is a problem.
Plastic containers are normally extrusion-blow molded with tolerances of .+-.0.015" or greater. Rolled metal can threads and glass containers can have even wider tolerances. When the typical plastic molded container for automotive products such as motor oil, antifreeze or windshield washer solvent or household products such as laundry detergent, drain cleaners and the like are capped, excessive torque is used to effect the seal. This produces a package that will meet existing child resistant governmental restrictions that it can't be opened by a 4-5 year old child but can normally be opened by an 18-45 year old adult. The high closing and consequent high opening torque still makes the package user unfriendly, particularly to the arthritic afflicted or older person who may not be able to open the package at all. Also resealing of the package may be impossible, but this is usually ignored since household shelf storage does not usually require such resealing.